Monster Ballads
by ambre gris
Summary: 100 words or less. Both seasons are included and everyone's invited.
1. Chances Are: Cullen

Author's Note: I just can't help myself. Drabbles are fun and sometimes putting limits on things can be fun (not to mention healthy). AMC owns Hell on Wheels and so on and so forth. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**Chances Are**

When I caught up to her, she was an animal. Rough and tumble, spittin' like a mountain cat, and madder'n hell. I didn't quite expect those blue eyes of hers to open when Joseph and I laid her out. And I'm not sure she even really saw us through them fever dreams.

A few days later she was rested and cleaned up and I thought I was lookin' at Mary's ghost. They could'a been sisters, twins. Figures the Lord'd send her along. Question is, is she an angel or devil in disguise? I find it hard to believe in miracles.


	2. Borders That Weep: Lily

Author's Note: So I've decided that I'm going to try to update this as frequently as possible despite crazy schedules and whatnot. Also, I want to give a shout-out to Dez for being awesome and constantly re-affirming my faith in the writing community. The AMC forums are full of HoW fans right now as well and even though the season finale was crazy, I'm amazed at how many people have turned out to discuss everything. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the title of this collection is from a song of the same name by Josh Ritter. Great artist, great album, check him out. Anyway, let's get to it. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Borders That Weep**

The tent is a flimsy joke and my fingers are bloodied with splinters but anything is better than crawling back to Thomas Durant. Nor will I "put a leg up" on anyone here, not even if I'm starved. Before, I'd lived most of my married life under lean-tos and canvases, death everywhere, so this can't be much different.

Suddenly Cullen Bohannon shows up and wordlessly helps me with my abysmal floorboard situation. Soon it's actually looking decent. We make an all right team, I suppose.

In this moment, I can live with dying out in the mud.


	3. In Good Faith: Mickey

Author's Note: What makes a person change and become someone they never thought they'd be? This one's for our dear brothers McGinnes. And for anyone reading and enjoying, please do me a favor and leave a review!

* * *

**In Good Faith**

It all started with the fixed fight between Bohannon and Ferguson. Sean had smelled the money and leapt, a deadly risk Mickey would have never taken but had to respect his brother more for doing so. From then on Mick decided he would bet without fear of the risk. It's what got them the realty business, the whorehouse, and the Starlight saloon. They still operate between the two aforementioned venues but now rake in every last cent.

Sometimes Mick even missed the magic lantern show until one night he destroyed all the slides and any reminders of home with them.


	4. Learn Without: Elam

Author's Note: This one's for you, bitterlimes! A little bit of S2 Elam insight. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! ;)

* * *

**Learn Without**

How much does an acre of prime riverfront property weigh in the palm of your hand? A piece of paper, no more, no less, lighter than the searing summer air and embellished with a false promise of ownership. If Durant were easier to placate, the deed would have sewn itself back together. It would have been as useful as the gun at your hip or the knife under your pillow.

Now it is, but only for her blood. While the temptation looms, you're keen to consequence. And can your future take the strain of another ghost haunting your steps?


	5. Mostly Transparent: Ruth

Author's Note: Now Ruth isn't one of my favorite characters but I find her to be interesting nonetheless. Joseph, on the other hand, needs more screen time, period. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Keep 'em coming and I'll be obliged to do the same. ;)

* * *

**Mostly Transparent**

The meat lands at your toes in a heap, fresh but looking as dejected as he does. Take it to the butcher yourself, he tells you without actually having to.

Instead, "You're going to die here." It's a statement of iron certainty, neither a friendly warning or an utterance of concern. Your demeanor is as stony and immoveable as a mountainside but your soul trembles like heaving, quaking earth when he rides away.

He's right, you know. This cold conviction of yours will lead you straight into a coffin and may the light of the Lord be with you then.


	6. Rotted Root: Swede

Author's Note: Just a quick update before I probably disappear for a while (wah). Presenting our Thor Gunderson, in all his poetic glory. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Rotted Root**

The Swede finds leads,  
sows seeds,  
counts beans.  
Keeps his creed  
in dropping eaves  
and employing fiends.  
Death rides lean  
upon pale steeds,  
guns all agleam.  
Do his bad deeds  
go without heed  
or an easy defeat?  
Because the life he needs  
is the life he feeds  
in hollow retreats.

Can the White Spirit bleed?  
Does a dead man sleep?


End file.
